InuYasha's Daughter
by Magome-Asakura
Summary: InuYasha's headstrong daughter, Mai, falls down the well and ends up in fuedal japan! There she encounters Kouga, a grown up Shippo and many other familiar faces! And is Mai falling for Shippo?
1. My My Mai

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anyone from INUYASHA sniffles. But wait, I DO own Mai (pronouced 'my'). Yay! Please don't steal Mai from me, She is my character and I will sick InuYasha on you.

**The Wolf Man and The Fox Boy**

**Chapter 1-My My Mai**

Mai looked at herself in the mirror with pure disgust. She was starting High School in a few weeks and they had just sent her school uniform. She fingered the dark green material and groaned.

_No one would wear this in PUBLIC! _She thought laughing. Mai stopped as her mother walked in. Her mother smiled at Mai "When I was your age I had almost the exact same uniform..." Kagome said thoughtfully, thinking of her old adventures in the fuedal era. Mai smiled at her mother.

"Urgh, they made you wear this to? That's cruel!" Mai said jokingly. Kagome frowned at her teenage daughter.

"Back when I wore it, it was very fashionable!" She said and Mai laughed.

"Seriously, Ma, when where ya born? The feudal era?" Mai said giggling and Kagome held in a laugh. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I have to go make dinner, Mai. Why don't you show your father?" Mai groaned again.

"Do I _have_ to?" Kagome gave Mai a look and Mai rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" She grumbled, off to find her father.

InuYasha was in the backyard playing with Buyo Jr. when Mai charged up to him.

"Not now Kagome..." InuYasha said absentmindedly. He heard a growl and turned to see his daughter Mai. She looked at him angrily.

"Dad, I'm NOT mom, ok?" InuYasha stood up and smiled at his daughter. Mai _did _look like Kagome, as she was tall and slender, with beautiful black hair. But her eyes, which where envied by most, where like InuYasha's. Except they were huge and framed by long lashes.

"Mai, Why are you wearing your mothers clothes?" InuYasha asked, looking at his daughter's school uniform.

"It's _my_ school uniform. And I _hate_ it!" Mai answered crossing her arms, with an arrogant look on her face. InuYasha tried not to laugh, at sixteen, Mai was a lot like him when she was mad.

"INUYASHA GET IN HERE NOW!" InuYasha gulped and smiled at his daughter.

"Sorry honey, your mom's calling! I'll be right back!" InuYasha started for the house before remembering.

"And don't go near the well!" he called back. Mai watched him leave and making sure no one was around, went straight for the well. She was mad and she felt like doing something bad, though she couldn't see how horrible hanging by an old smelly well could be. Mai sat on the old well, smiling at her own bravery.

"Why won't they let me go near the well? I mean it's nor like I'm gunna fall in or something stupid like that..." Mai said laughing at the thought.

"Mai!" Mai's eyes grew huge, _Mom!_ She stood up quickly, too quickly. Mai screamed as she fell into the well.


	2. Bad Encounter With Daddy's Rival

I own InuYasha! Oh, wait...I don't...Darn (...Well enjoy the story anyway, I have to go cry in the backroom...

**Chapter 2- A Bad Encounter With Daddy's Rival**

Mai felt around the dark well and grabbed on to a slimy rope. She grimaced but didn't say anything as she began to climb up.

"Oh thank god!" Mai said relieved as she saw a familiar tree. Her house should be right...but wait. Mai looked around her. _Where the hell am I? Where's my house? Ok, Mai stay calm..._ She told herself, looking around worried. She started toward a village, hoping to find someone to help her.

Kouga stopped and turned around. He thought he had smelt Kagome, his woman. He looked around him and smiled happily as he saw the familiar school uniform. Kagome had come back for him!

He started towards her, noticing her hair was slightly different, and she seemed shorter. Kouga ignored this though, and grabbed her from behind running to take her to his den. She screamed and fought him, and Kouga frowned. In about five seconds they were at his den and 'Kagome' pushed herself out of his arms.

"God, what are you doing?" Mai asked, very confused and scared. Kouga grinned at her.

"Kagome! You came back for me! I knew you would leave that Inu-Trasha dog face when you had the chance!" Mai looked him up and down and gasped when she saw his tail.

"Your a demon aren't you?" She asked backing away from him slightly. Kouga frowned again, 'Kagome' should know who he was...maybe she just needed convincing. Kouga grabbed her and planted a kiss on the very surprised Mai. She pushed him away, glaring daggers.

"What is your problem! Don't even think about doing that to me again!" Mai ordered Kouga fiercely. Kouga looked her up and down, finally noticing her beautiful eyes.

"Your not...Kagome?" He asked her quizickly.

"No!" Mai spat at him, hating him at that moment for thinking she was her mother.

"Kagome's my mom you twit!" Kouga grabbed Mai and pulled her towards him. Mai tried to push him away but he just leaned closer to her face.

"Who's your father?" He asked, sounding very evil for Kouga. Mai looked at him in the eyes mischeviously.

"InuYasha." She said cockily and Kouga pushed her away, knocking her to the ground. Mai yelped in pain and scrambled back up on her feet, ready to fight him for what he just did. Kouga smiled at her mysteriously and Mai felt a chill creep up her back.

"I wonder how InuYasha would feel if _his _daughter were _my_ woman?" He said coming towards her again, Mai backed away glaring at him.

"Don't even think about it you stupid flea bag!" Kouga grimaced, thats what InuYasha had called him. He now wanted to hurt InuYasha more than ever.

"Your coming with me." He said, and swung Mai over his shoulder, pulling her inside his den. He put Mai down on some wolf pelts, and got up to leave.

"Don't try to escape because I'll just bring you back." Kouga said, leaving Mai alone in the cave.

"MAI! Where are you!" Kagome yelled after Mai had not shown up for dinner. InuYasha followed Kagome.

"Have you found her yet?" He asked anxiously. Kagome shook her head sadly, tears welling in her eyes. She pointed at the well and InuYasha went to sniff at it. It was Mai's scent. InuYasha held in tears as he looked at Kagome.

"She fell down the well..." his voice shook and he felt the world falling apart under him. Kagome ran and hugged InuYasha, crying hard for her daughter. InuYasha held Kagome tight.

"I'm going to find her, she may still be..." he didn't finish, he didn't want to think of his daughter as anything less than alive. Kagome nodded, InuYasha was a blur in her tears.

"I'll be back..." He said and hopped down the well, hoping to find his daughter.

Mai cried softly into the wolf pelts around her. She was stuck in a musky den with a demon who wanted her as his "woman". She glared at the thought of him and his kiss. His mouth had tasted of raw fish and blood. It was disgusting.

She got up and dried her tears on her sleeve. She didn't care if he brought her back, she needed to at least _try _to get away. She ran and stopped suddenly at the edge of a cliff. She was losing her balance and screaming and crying, she fell.


	3. FoxBoy to the rescue!

I STILL don't own InuYasha? You have got to be kidding me...Oh, well, at least I can still write FANFIC D! Enjoy! OO

**Chapter 3- The Fox Boy to the rescue! **

Shippou sighed. He had grown into a tall, handsome young man but he was lonely. He remembered the days of searching for the Shikon No Tama, regretting that everyone was now gone. He wondered about how they were now. If they had gotten married, if they had kids...He missed them all so much.

He cringed as he heard a scream. He looked up. Someone was falling! Shippou quickly turned into a balloon and caught them. He then turned back into himself and realized a beautiful young girl was in his arms.

He stared at her, was this Kagome? But looking closely at her, he realized she was different, maybe even more beautiful. He let her down and she smiled at him.

"Thank you for saving me...I fell..." She pointed at the cliff looking extremely embarrased. Shippou smiled back at her.

"Glad I was here to catch you...you look really familiar...are you from around here?" Mai shook her head, realizing she didn't know where "here" was.

"Um...I'm lost and I'm pretty sure I'm far from home. Can you please help me? Theres this scary wolf demon after me and he keeps calling me his woman because of my dad and I don't know!" Mai said dramatically looking straight in Shippou's eyes.

"Of course I'll help you...WAIT! Kouga's after you? That must mean your father is..." Shippou's eyes grew wide.

"InuYasha. Yes, and why does everyone know him here? I mean he'd not exactly a people person!" Mai said rolling her eyes. Shippou stepped close to Mai.

"I can't believe it! Your his daughter! Is Kagome your mom?" Mai nodded, clearly annoyed, she'd heard enough about her parents, couldn't he see she needed help? Shippou grinned widely at Mai.

"I'm Shippou, I'm a friend of your parents. Don't worry about Kouga, I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Mai hugged him and Shippou blushed profusly.

"Shippou I don't know how to thank you! I was so scared I was going to have to stay with that demon forever!" Shippou pushed her away very lightly, almost as if he would break her.

"I guess we'd better head for the well, it'll take a few hours to get there though, and it's getting dark so I suggest we make camp first." Mai nodded and followed Shippou through the forest.

InuYasha growled as he smelt Kouga's scent mixed with Mai's. He had grabbed her and taken her to his den, no doubt. He ran as fast as he could, he didn't want Kouga to lay a finger on his daughter. When InuYasha reached the cave Kouga was there pacing back and forth.

"Where's my daughter flea bag!" InuYasha said pulling out Tetsuiga. Kouga smiled at him evilly, the way he had at Mai.

"I don't know mutt-face! She escaped! But when I find her she's mine...If I can't have Kagome at least I can have your daughter. And make you feel the way I did when I lost Kagome!" InuYasha gave him a death stare.

"You touch her and your dead!" Kouga laughed at InuYasha.

"Too late dog breath! Tell your daughter she kisses well!" InuYasha seemed to go on fire with anger.

"Wrong thing to say, now I won't feel bad about killing you! Come over here and fight me!" Kouga laughed again.

"Too bad for your daughter, now she won't have a father!" They began to fight, Kouga dodging everything InuYasha threw at him. Suddenly Inu stopped and sniffed the air.

"She's close!" He ran off to find her but first turned to Kouga.

"This isn't over. Touch my daughter again, though, and you will be!" InuYasha didn't hear Kouga's laughter as he ran to find his daughter.

"Are..are you hungry Mai?" Shippou asked, noticing her staring at him. Mai managed a small smile.

"Starved." Shippou laughed.

"Here I'll make you something." He said starting a small fire.

"Ooo! Do you have any Ramen?" Mai asked and Shippou immediatly started laughing. Mai looked confused.

"What's so funny?" Shippou managed to stop laughing for a moment to tell her.

"InuYasha was obsessed with Ramen!" Mai scowled

"Oh." She was sad that her father hadn't even tried to find her yet. Plus she had heard enough about him! Shippou noticed her uneasiness and sat down beside her.

"How did you get here?" He asked her tenderly and Mai's eyes grew full with tears.

"I fell down this stupid old well and I don't know where I am anymore." Shippou looked at her sadly.

"The same thing happened to Kagome a few years ago. She then met your father, InuYasha. They started off hating each other, but soon they fell in love." Mai looked at Shippou.

"You know how they met? How? Why? And why here, why was dad here?" Mai moved closer to Shippou and Shippou told Mai of everything. The Shikon No Tama, Sango and Miroku, Kikyo. After he had finished she stared at him silently.

"This is the...fuedal era? My parents never told me any of that. They lied to me...they said they met in High School." Shippou shook his head.

"They never told me about you or Sango or Miroku or KIKYO! It was all lies! I can't believe it!" Mai let her tears flow freely and Shippou looked uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it was just to protect you." Mai leaned on his shoulder and Shippou's heart gave a little flutter.

"I wish they had told me about you, Shippou. So far, your the best thing I've met so far." Shippou grinned and looked down to see Mai staring at him. He blushed and gulped nervously. Shippou jumped up suddenly and Mai looked confused.

"Someone's here." He said and Mai stood behind him. Something red and silver jumped up in front of Shippou. Shippou blinked and focused.

"InuYasha?" Shippou asked and InuYasha gave him a look of disgust. He didn't recognize Shippou.

"Where's my daughter, you stupid demon?" Mai walked in front of Shippou and hugged her dad tightly. Then she quickly pulled away, glaring at him.

"You lied to me! And if it weren't for Shippou I'd be dead!" InuYasha blinked at her stupidly.

"Wha?" Shippou shuffled uneasily and InuYasha looked at him.

"Shipp...ou? Shippou! You saved Mai? You look so much older, and ...taller." Mai continued to glare at her father.

"Why didn't you tell me about Shippou? And I'd like to meet Sango and Miroku. And KIKYO!" InuYasha flinched and looked at Shippou accusinally.

"I'd better get you home. You can tell me about it when were there." Mai nodded and Shippou looked at her sadly. Mai quickly ran and gave Shippou a hug. He blushed and looked at InuYasha and she giggled. Mai kissed him on the cheek and hugged him close.

"Will I ever see you again?" Mai asked him. Shippou nodded.

"I hope so." Mai pulled away and climbed on InuYasha's back.

"Goodbye Shippou." She whispered once they were in the air and InuYasha growled.


	4. Constant Rebellion and The Mysterious Lo...

**Chapter 4- Constant Rebellion and the mysterious locket**

Mai finished her story looking at her parents. Kagome was clinging to InuYasha, crying and InuYasha looked mad. InuYasha spoke.

"You are never to go near the well again. Ever." Mai stood up angrily.

"You can't tell me what to do!" InuYasha growled and stood up too.

"Of course I can! I'm your father and you better damn well listen to me!" Mai began crying.

"Go...to...hell!" Mai said, running outside. InuYasha stared after her. "Shippou!" Mai yelled and jumped down the well. She scrambled up the well and began running in the fuedal era. She didn't want her father to find her. She just wanted to find Shippou. She entered a forest and ran faster.

"Ahh!" Mai screamed as she tripped.

"What...is..?" Mai had tripped over something. It was shiny but partially buried. She began using her hands to dig it out. She smiled in delight, it was a locket. A beautiful golden locket. She brushed the dirt off her hand on her skirt and put the locket on.

"I wonder if anythings in it?" She wondered aloud and tried to open the locket. It didn't budge. She sighed and stood up, brushing off her still dirty skirt.

'_Where's Shippou?' _Mai thought, still fiddling with the locket. It suddenly opened, sprouting out blue light.

"Where...am ..I?" Mai asked, her voice coming out in an echo. She seemed to be in a sort of house. She walked around desperatly, and smiled when she saw Shippou. She ran to him but he didn't notice her. He was with someone...a girl.

"Hello! Shippou!" She yelled, waving her hand in his face. He still didn't notice her. Mai looked at him with hurt and confusion. Was he ignoring her? She looked down and noticed the locket was still open. The locket? Why was it..? Mai thought and realized. The locket had opened when she had thought of Shippou's whereabouts. Maybe it was like a magic mirror. She closed it and Shippou, the house and the unidentified girl disappeared.

"Lets try this baby out." Mai said laughing.

'_Show me Sango and Miroku'_ Mai thought, opening the locket. The blue light surrounded her again and she opened her eyes to a big house. A monk was eating rice with a beautiful girl around Mai's mothers age. They were laughing about something.

'_I wonder why they don't have any kids?'_

Mai thought and as if on cue, kids poured into the big room. There was a boy, dressed like the monk and two girls one dressed in a black armoured suit, the other wearing a kimono. Mai started towards them until she felt a cold sensation. Someone was closing the locket! She struggled to keep it open as Sango and Miroku started to disappear.

She finally fell face down in the dirt as the locket completely closed.

"What was that for!" Mai grumbled to the ground. She gasped as she looked up at a tall man with silvery hair.


	5. Uncle Sesshomaru?

**Chapter 5 Uncle…SESSHOMARU?**

_D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R:_I don't own InuYasha, but Mai is my own character so please do not plagerize (big word!) her! I know Sessel is a little bit OC in this but I mean it's been a few years, people change. Ok whatever, put the gun down and read it!

The man looked Mai over rudely and then nodded, as though to confirm something. He had long silver hair and pointy ears. In the middle of his forehead was a purple crescent moon. He had a fluffy thing on his shoulder. Mai got up out of the dirt suddenly and the unknown man started towards her.

"What do you want! Who are you!" Mai demanded feeling scared and threatened. The man flashed an evil looking smile at her. He looked over his shoulder.

"Rin! Rin! I think it's my brother's child!" He yelled and in less than a second, a young woman with a bright kimono, long brown hair with a side ponytail and a pretty smile was beside him.

"Not to be rude or anything, but WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU!" Mai asked annoyed. The man flinched.

"You are indeed InuYasha's child. You both share the same temper. But I thought your parents said you were never to come back to the feudal era, after the whole Kikyo thing. Well, my brother was always stupid. And I am your Uncle, Sesshomaru."

Mai stared at the two blankly.

"Dad has a brother?" She said to herself under her breath and then remembering Sesshomaru's speech looked at him sharply.

"Wait! What Kikyo thing?" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Kikyo found a way to remain the undead. When she heard how InuYasha and Kagome were married and had you, she grew bitter. She swore to get your mother and your soul and become alive once more. Then, she swore to take InuYasha to hell with her. The only way to stop this was to keep you in the future, as Kikyo can't get through the well." Mai shivered.

Sesshomaru nodded at her coldly and Rin went over to Mai and gave her a hug.

"It'll be ok Mai, don't worry." Mai nodded, unsure.

"Wait, er…_Uncle_ Sesshomaru, are you a demon like dad?" Sesshomaru sniffed importantly.

"Your father is no more than a half demon, I'm a full blooded demon. And you, Mai, whether you like it or not, have demon in you as well." Mai shook her head.

"No way. I'm completely human." Mai said defiantly. Sesshomaru heaved another sigh, obviously deciding to let her think what she wanted to think, he knew he was right.

"You should get home, to your time. Before Kikyo finds you." Rin said and Mai nodded.

"Do you need help getting back?" Rin asked quietly and Mai shook her head. Rin smiled at her and she and Sesshomaru headed off.

Mai _had _wanted their help but they would make her go home. And she couldn't go home, not after the fight she'd had with her father. She was so scared now though, now that she knew Kikyo wanted to kill her. She started off, deeper in the forest, looking for shelter.


	6. Kikyo Resurrected

**Chapter 6- Kikyo Resurrected **

D.I.S.C.L.A.I.M.E.R.: _I don't own InuYasha, but Mai is my own character, please respect that and do not steal her. Woah, this chapter is Loo-oo-oong. Well, compared to the others I mean. Creepy, huh? Kikyo wants her soul, that'd be enough to give me nightmares shudder. Anyway please enjoy!_

Mai had been walking for what seemed like forever. She felt like crying as she noticed the sky darkening. Soon she could barely see in front of her. She began running as fast as she could through the never-ending forest.

THUD! She had run into someone! Mai picked herself up and held back from screaming. She had run into a woman, wearing olden day priestess clothes, with long black hair and soulless eyes.

_Kikyo._

"S-s-s-sorry." Mai stuttered and Kikyo looked her over.

"It is alright, I am fine. Are you alright?" Kikyo asked and Mai nodded, hoping Kikyo didn't notice how she was shaking.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl named Kagome or a hanyou named InuYasha? They're old friends of mine." Mai gulped at Kikyo's question, she didn't recognize her luckily.

"N-n-n-nooooo. I mean, no I haven't sorry." Kikyo smiled at her and nodded.

"Do you need a place to stay?" Kikyo asked and Mai shook her head, not wanting to stay with the woman who wanted to possess her soul. Mai said goodbye and once Kikyo was far enough away Mai began to run.

"SHIPPO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Mai screamed as tears streamed down her frightened face. Mai stopped suddenly.

_The_ _locket! _She grabbed it and her mind screaming Shippo's name, opened it.

"Shippo…" Mai whispered. She looked around. He was in a sort of hut, it looked close. Mai quickly closed the locket and ran as fast as she could towards it.

"Shippo! Shippo! SHIPPO!" Mai screamed running through the village of huts, hoping he'd run out to her. Mai suddenly stopped screaming as the familiar figure stepped out of the hut.

"Mai? I thought you went home?" Shippo asked, looking alarmed. Mai's lower lip quivered. Did he not _want _to see her? Mai crossed her arms defiantly.

"I ran away. Got a problem with that?" Mai asked him, suddenly remembering the mystery girl from before.

"No. But won't InuYasha get mad at you?" Mai lowered her eyes.

"I don't care." She mumbled, though she most obviously _did_ care. Shippo sighed.

"Do you need a place to stay, then?" He asked and Mai's eyes lit up.

"Oh Yes! Thank you Shippo!" Mai said clasping her hands together gleefully. Then, realizing her actions, Mai unclasped her hands and crossed her arms instead.

"I mean, whatever." Mai said trying to look cool. Shippo held out from laughing.

"Come in." Mai smiled at Shippo as she entered the hut. It had two beds, across from each other and a cozy fire in the middle of the floor.

"Do you live alone?" Mai asked Shippo casually and Shippo laughed.

"Oh no, I live with Satsuki, my …friend." Mai did a horrid job of hiding her disappointment.

"Oh, Satsuki. That's a nice name. I'm sure _he's_ very nice." Shippo laughed again.

"Mai, Satsuki's a girl." Mai tried not to groan.

'_I was afraid of that.'_ She thought sadly.

"But you can stay here, Satsuki just left for a few days. She probably won't mind if you slept in her bed." Mai nodded sadly and Shippo proceeded to tell her how he met Satsuki. Mai eventually pretended to fall asleep, just so he'd stop talking about her.

_'Great, Shippo has a girlfriend' _Mai thought and finally did fall into a deep sleep, dreaming about Shippo.

Kikyo's eyes flashed. "That girl. Wait…She was _InuYasha's daughter!_ Of course! How could I miss it? I must find her! And, take what is rightfully mine…"


	7. Just Like Old Times

**Chapter 7- Meet the Parents?**

Mai awoke and stretched gingerly. Mai grinned at Shippo who was snoring peacefully across from her. She stood up and walked towards him, wanting to wake him up. "_Mai."_ Mai stopped in her tracks, shocked and astounded as Shippo rolled over and muttered her name in his sleep. "Shi..Shippo?" Mai mumbled, taking in a sharp breath. Shippo turned over again and looked at her, smiling like a lovesick fool. Then, he must have realized he was in fact, _not_ dreaming and Shippo turned a deep crimson red. Mai blushed as well and bit her pinky nail. "Um…Good morning?" Mai said brightly. Shippo stood up and nodded distractedly. Mai's mind was also elsewhere. '_Was Shippo dreaming of ME?'_ Mai shook her head. No, that wouldn't happen, he was with _Satsuki_. Mai wrinkled her nose and Shippo raised an eyebrow at her. "Is something wrong, Mai?" Mai looked at Shippo uneasily. "Huh? Oh, um…no." Mai said, though her mind was saying something different entirely. Shippo laughed. "Breakfast?" Mai laughed. "Please." She said, a hint of longing in her voice. Shippo began to cook and Mai tried to help him. Shippo gave her a sly smile once the food was cooked. "It's not ramen but I hope it still tastes good." Mai hit him in the side with her elbow, grinning ear to ear. The two young people feasted and joked, though, at home, Mai's parents were doing anything but.

InuYasha stormed into his daughter's room. He narrowed his eyes menacingly when he realized she still wasn't back. "KAGOME!" InuYasha yelled and his wife came over, worry lines creasing her face. "Is she back yet?" InuYasha shook his head. "I'm going back to get here. It isn't safe for her there." Kagome nodded, and ran off. InuYasha looked confused and scratched his head. Kagome re-appeared in her old schoolgirl uniform, holding a bow and arrows. InuYasha shook his head again. "Kagome, it's not safe, you can't come." Kagome put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean? You're not leaving without me!" InuYasha rolled his eyes and huffed. "If anything happens to you…" Kagome walked over and hugged InuYasha. "Nothing will happen." InuYasha smiled. "Then lets go."

InuYasha ran quickly with Kagome on his back. Just like old times. Kagome smiled as they past InuYasha's tree. Where they had first met. InuYasha sniffed the air, trying to find Mai's scent. He stopped suddenly. "Kikyo. Kikyo was here." InuYasha said and Kagome bit her lip. "And so was Mai." Kagome's lips trembled. InuYasha put Kagome down and hugged her tightly. "She's ok. I think she went off somewhere. Kikyo must not have recognized her." Kagome nodded, agreeing with this assumption. InuYasha sniffed the air again. "She's close. C'mon." Kagome got back on his back and InuYasha ran towards Mai.


	8. The Demon Within

**Chapter 8- The Demon Within**

Mai and Shippo walked out of the hut. Mai had needed some fresh air to think, and Shippo didn't want her to wander alone. Mai finally turned to Shippo, her golden eyes full of mixed feelings.

"Shippo, I…just want to say-" Mai was cut off though, as she noticed something coming towards them. It looked like a ghostlike snake dragon. She stared at it, frozen in fear. Kikyo walked up to the two slowly.

"I believe you have something of mine, _Mai_."

Mai faced Kikyo and looked into her empty eyes.

"I don't have anything of yours!" Mai said loudly and Shippo stood tall by her side. Kikyo laughed, a cold echo-like laugh.

"How about the soul I need to be living again? Or did your daddy not tell you?" Mai glared at the dead priestess.

"Go to hell and leave me and my family _alone_!" Mai yelled. Kikyo laughed again.

"First I'll be taking your soul…" Mai balled up her first and screamed

"Nooo!" That's when she started to change. The demon blood coursing through her veins seemed to take over. She stood still and her hair fanned about her face. She screamed and fell to the ground.

Her hair turned into a silvery white, and her eyes burned. She held her face with her hands, which grew sharp claw-like nails and her eyes disappeared into dog ones atop her silvery head. And with the transformation complete Mai stared at her hands trembling.

She had become a half-demon.


	9. The Tetsuiga wielded by another

**Chapter 9- The Tetsuiga wielded by another**

Mai let tears of confusion and fear tumble from her eyes. Her right ear twitched. She could hear everything it seemed, even Shippo's coarse, scared breathing to her transformation.

"What is happening to _me_?" Mai whispered, wiping her eyes. Kikyo was in shock and awe at Mai's new form.

They were interrupted as InuYasha and Kagome joined them, InuYasha glaring at Kikyo with burning hatred where love used to be. Kagome then noticed Mai, or what seemed to be Mai.

"_M-Mai?_" Kagome looked over her daughter, and concluded that it indeed was her daughter. Mai, still red-faced and crying ran to her mother and embraced her.

"What's happening to me?" Kikyo, though didn't have time for a family reunion. She needed to get their attention. She walked over to Shippo and began to suck his soul from his body. Shippo screamed and flinched in pain. Mai's eyes grew wide.

"No! Shippo!" She cried, and without thinking, grabbed her father's sword. She pointed it at Kikyo, who let Shippo go. Shippo fell to the ground. Kikyo shook her head with laughter.

"Ha. Young girl, only InuYasha can wield the Tetsuiga. You are foolish and impertinent." Mai's anger swelled.

"Don't touch Shippo again." Kikyo laughed cruelly and bent down to the fallen Shippo. Mai held the Tetsuiga out further and gasped as it transformed to its bigger, more powerful form.

Mai fell over the Tetsuiga and grunted. It was heavy. Mai picked herself up, InuYasha and Kagome too shocked to move. Kikyo stood in place.

"I see your love for Shippo caused you the ability to use the sword, as well as your new demon form." Shippo got up from the ground; he was weak from Kikyo still. Shippo looked straight at Mai. Mai felt a strange feeling inside, was there love in Shippo's eyes for her? Mai looked away and turned back to Kikyo.

"Get over here and FIGHT ME!" InuYasha came out of his daze.

"Mai, don't!" He yelled and took Tetsuiga from her. Kikyo looked at InuYasha.

"InuYasha, look deep in your heart, does love for me still beat there? Is Kagome just someone to remind you of what we had? You belong with me..." InuYasha looked down at the ground and Mai stared at her father.

'_No, Dad!' _Mai wanted to scream but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"_Kikyo_." InuYasha whispered. Kagome's heart filled with pain, pain of now and of the past. InuYasha shook his head and turned the Tetsuiga on Kikyo.

"All I got left of you is the thought of how much I want you out of my life! I belong with Kagome and there ain't nothing you can do about that." Kagome's face brightened as Kikyo's face turned downward.

"Very well. I see you are foolish and not ready to accept the truth. I will be back InuYasha. We will be together." InuYasha laughed.

"Don't count on it." With that, Kikyo vanished.


	10. How I really feel about you

**Chapter 10- How I Really Feel About You**

InuYasha and Kagome turned to Mai. They looked pissed.

"Mai! I cannot believe you ran off like that! You could've been hurt! Are you paying attention to me? Mai!" Kagome looked at Mai irritated at her. Mai was looking at Shippo, who was avoiding her gaze.

_"I see your love for Shippo caused you the ability to use the sword, as well as your new demon form." _Kikyo's words played over in Mai's mind. Mai looked down at her hands and saw that her claws had vanished she touched her head and couldn't feel the soft velvety dog-ears.

She was human again! But, what had caused the demon blood inside her to take over and turn her into a hanyou? Mai walked calmly away from Kagome, who narrowed her eyebrows at her.

"MAI! GET BACK HERE!" Mai ignored her mother and came towards Shippo. The kitsune shuffled uncomfortably when she was near to him.

"Shippo. I need to talk to you." Shippo nodded and Mai lead him farther away from her parents.

"Shippo, today, when Kikyo was…you know…I was so scared. For a brief moment I thought I was going to lose you. And I know we just met, and that you already love Satsuki but I think…that maybe…I might be…" Mai stopped talking, why hadn't Shippo said anything? Shippo cleared his throat.

"Mai, You, Your InuYasha's daughter…" He said quietly, as though if he said it quietly it wouldn't be true. Mai held back tears.

"So? Is that all I am to you?" Shippo shook his head.

"No…Mai…It's just that…" Mai had heard enough.

"Goodbye Shippo. I'm going home!" She declared and stormed off. Shippo stayed where he was watching her leave.

'_Mai, if only you knew. How I really feel about you…'_ Shippo put his head in his hands.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot…" He called himself over and over again.

Mai approached her parents with a look of indifference.

"I want to go home." She sniffed, a few stubborn tears running down her face. Her parents nodded.

"Don't you want to say goodbye to Shippo, Mai?" Kagome asked. Mai shook her head. Kagome nodded. They began to walk home, as the sun began to set.


	11. Late Night Confession

**Chapter 11- Late Night Confession**

It was late at night as Mai leaned back on her pink bed. She gave a sad sigh and began to pet Buyo Jr. who lay beside her.

"Buyo, you love me right?" Buyo Jr. meowed and purred softly. Mai smiled and looked up at her ceiling. She kept imagining Shippo's face everywhere she looked. She squeezed her eyes shut. He was still there! She groaned.

'_Your InuYasha's Daughter? What did he mean by that? And what was he trying to tell me before I stormed off? Hmph, I hate Shippo.'_ One part of her mind stated while another said:

_'You don't hate Shippo. You like him. You may even LOVE him.' _Mai shrugged.

'_But, how can I love him? He love's Satsuki and I'm just "INUYASHA'S DAUGHTER" to him.'_ Mai bit her lip. Her mind was fighting with her heart, and she didn't know which one she wanted to win. She gave up.

"I have to talk to him, again. This is killing me." She smiled at Buyo Jr.

"Can you cover for me?" She scratched Buyo's stomach and the fat cat silently agreed. Mai stood up and then noticed she was wearing her favorite pink teddy bear PJ's. She didn't want Shippo to think she dressed like a baby. Mai opened her closet and scanned through her clothes. Then she found it.

"Perfect. At least I'll look good." Mai pulled off her PJ's in favor of a blue silky dress that was much to formal to wear to the feudal age. It complimented her golden eyes and made her look very pretty. She opened her window and snuck out as quietly as possible.

The slightest loud squeak would wake up InuYasha. Once outside, Mai ran to the well and jumped down daintily, so as not to wrinkle her dress. Once in the feudal era, Mai ran to Shippo's hut as fast as she could. No more hiding, tonight Shippo was going to tell her the truth.

She knocked on the door of the hut, half excited, half scared to death of what Shippo would say. She was gravely disappointed as someone other than Shippo answered the door. It must have been Satsuki. She smiled warmly.

"You must be Mai, Shippo's friend. He told me all about you!" Mai glared at her, not caring how rude she must have looked.

"Can I talk to Shippo please?" Satsuki nodded, a little taken aback by Mai's rudeness. Satsuki closed the door and just moments later, Shippo walked out. Shippo closed the door and looked at Mai expectantly.

"Yes?" Mai cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry I ran off so suddenly. But I can't stop thinking about you. I need to know the truth, whether it makes me happy or tears my heart in two. Don't lie. Do you love me, Shippo?" Mai was proud of herself and astonished that she was so bold about her feelings. Shippo looked up at the moon and took Mai's hands in his. Mai's eyes began to water, and her cheeks grew warm.

"Mai, I shouldn't be saying this, I mean your InuYasha's daughter…" Mai flinched, why did he keep telling her that? She knew who her father was, that didn't mean that's all she was, she was herself too wasn't she? Mai felt uncertain, maybe this was a bad idea. But, Shippo continued.

"But, in the short time I've known you, I think I have fallen in love with you." Mai smiled warmly and threw her arms around Shippo's neck. Yet, Shippo released them from his neck.

"We can't be together though Mai." Mai stared at him

"Why not? Because of my _father_? You can't be serious! I love my dad, but he doesn't rule my life. I can love who ever I want!" Shippo leaned down and kissed her. Mai kissed him back, and after put a finger to her lips.

"I know Mai. But you can't stay here, and I can't go through the well." Mai was hit with this cruel reality check head-on.

'There has to be some way." She said thoughtfully. Shippo held her close.

"I hope your right."


	12. I Trust You

Mai crept back into her bed quietly, still remembering the feeling of Shippo's lips upon her own. She had to visit him again soon; the thought of being away from him for only a little while even seemed unbearable. Buyo Jr. was fast asleep on the end of Mai's bed. She picked him up and cradled the cat in her arms.

"Thanks Buyo! I owe you the world!" Buyo purred and Mai pet him lovingly.

"I love him." Mai said into the darkness. InuYasha stepped out to greet her in the shadows. He scratched his head behind his ear.

"That's what I was afraid of."

Mai gasped.

"Dad! How long have you been…?" InuYasha sat down on the edge of Mai's bed and looked at his daughter sadly.

"Mai, I don't want you to get hurt…" Mai's eyes turned cold.

"Dad! I can take care of myself. You saw me yesterday, I could've killed Kikyo there if you'd let me…well kill her again I mean." InuYasha shook his head.

"Not about Kikyo. You can kick her clay-potted ass if you want. It's just Shippo, I almost lost Kagome a million times and I don't you to make my mistakes. And I don't want Shippo to either." Mai smiled and hugged her father close.

"Dad, it's ok. Whatever happens, happens. I love you daddy." InuYasha smiled.

"I'm …sorry Mai. I just don't like seeing you grow up. Before you and Kagome, I barely had what you'd call a family." Mai nodded, remembering Sesshomaru and the dislike hinting in his words.

"Can I tell you something?" InuYasha asked. Mai nodded again, though InuYasha wasn't waiting for an answer.

"When you were first born, we took you to the feudal era, my time. And we almost decided to stay there, if it weren't for Kikyo…" Mai stopped him, she knew about the Kikyo part. InuYasha continued.

"The thing was, it was so hard for Kagome and me to say goodbye to everyone. We should've destroyed the well, but we couldn't, well Kagome wouldn't let me." Mai giggled as her father finished.

"So, it's in your blood, just like the demon in you. And I should've known you'd find you're way back." Mai's eyes welled with happiness.

"Awww…Dad…" InuYasha narrowed his eyes, this may be getting a little to sappy. He smiled and left his daughter.

"I trust you Mai, you can make your own decisions." Mai watched him leave and then looked out her window into the stars.


	13. School Daze

**Chapter 13 School Daze**

Authors Notes—_Thanks to Mad-Manga and Brookie! If it weren't for you both I wouldn't still be writing this story!_

Mai awoke early the next morning with sunshine upon her face and Shippo on her mind. She threw on her school uniform, wincing at it. She still didn't like it. Mai walked into the kitchen, a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad! Isn't today wonderful?" Kagome laughed heartily. "Here, Mai I made breakfast." Mai looked at her Mom seriously.

"Your not serious…" Kagome smiled widely and shoved the food at her daughter. "Try it!" Mai looked at her plate and held back suppressed laughter. On the plate was rice balls, and hot-dog wieners cut up to look like octopus's.

"Er…Thanks Mom." Mai looked at her watch and groaned.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late! Gotta go! Love ya Mom, Dad!" Mai grabbed her backpack and waving hurriedly, ran quickly to school.

"Mai!" Mai looked up distractedly at her teacher.

"What is the square root of pi divided by the denominator of sixty four thousand?" Mai looked around for help and sighed when she was greeted by silence. "Shippo?" She said without thinking and clapped her palm of her hand over her mouth.

"I…uh mean…BATHROOM! Can I go to the bathroom?" The teacher nodded and Mai, red and apparent to the snickers, ran out of the room.

In the bathroom Mai stared at herself in the mirror.

"What is wrong with me? I can't go three seconds without thinking of him!" Mai gasped as she heard shuffling behind her. Her good friend, Brook, came out of the bathroom stall.

"Think of who?"


	14. Shippo On The Mind

**Chapter 14 Shippo On The Mind**

Mai smiled nervously at her friend. Brooke walked over to the mirror to straighten her dark green skirt. She then began to pull up her socks, which had fallen down. Brooke turned back to Mai and looked at her expectantly. Mai shrugged.

"Uh…think about my dad…?" Brooke didn't seem very happy with this answer. She laughed.

"So, Mai, who's the lucky guy?" Brooke said nicely, giving her a genuine smile. Mai bit her lip.

"Uh…no one! Gotta go!" Mai said, and without waiting for Brooke to say another word, she ran out of the bathroom, back to her math class.

"So, Mai how was school?" Kagome asked her daughter cheerfully, as she stormed into the shrine. Mai looked at her mother oddly.

"Oh it was _great_." Mai rolled her eyes sarcastically. Kagome looked thoughtful. "Alright." Kagome said, sensing her daughter needed some 'alone time'.

Mai walked to her room and closed the door, flopping on her bed like a rag doll. "Shippo, Shippo, Shippo, Shippo…" Mai said, then laughed.

"I sound like a stalker." She giggled and rolled onto her side.

"Maybe I should see him again tonight…but would that be too soon? Oh, this is _so_ confusing!" Mai groaned.

"Oh screw it! I need to see him! Before I go completely insane…" Mai got up, not caring that she was still dressed in her school uniform, and charged outside. With a yell to her father, saying she was going, she jumped down the well, once again.

Mai was surprised to find Shippo waiting for her on the other end of the well. Mai laughed and hugged him.

"Couldn't stay away?" Mai asked shyly. Shippo shrugged.

"Well…yeah." Mai giggled but Shippo wasn't done.

"Want to take a walk?" Mai smiled.

"Are you coming?" Shippo nodded.

"Most likely." Mai shrugged coolly.

"Then sure." The couple began to walk, finding a meadow full of blowing pink flowers. Mai slipped her hand into Shippo's, blushing at her newfound courage. Then Shippo began to speak.

"Mai, I just want to say, since I've met you…it's just been…" Mai turned so she was in front of him and grabbed his other hand.

"Hard to think of anything or anyone else? 'Cuz if you were about to say that, I totally understand." Shippo kissed Mai on the cheek.

"Yes." Mai leaned her head on his chest and tingled all over.

'_I wish I could stay just here, like this, forever. No complications, no time traveling, just us and now.' _Mai thought, dizzy with happiness. But, her wish wasn't granted, and seemingly performed the opposite, as she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey you! Get your hands off _my_ woman!"


	15. The Return Of Kouga!

**Chapter 15 The Return Of Kouga!**

Mai turned around sharply to face an irritated Kouga.

"Whatda ya mean, _your_ woman!" Mai said, wanting very much for him to leave her and Shippo alone. Shippo looked at Kouga.

"Aren't you that Wolf- Demon who fell in love with Kagome?" He asked. Kouga glared at him.

"Who's asking?" Shippo glared right back.

"I am. Your Kouga aren't you?" Kouga stared at Shippo, then he realized why he looked so familiar.

"Your that raccoon kid! You grew up!" Shippo's face turned red with anger.

"I'm a fox!" He stated and Kouga shrugged.

"Whatever, she's _my_ woman, and I don't want you touching her." Mai had heard enough.

"He can touch me all he wants! Because, Kouga, I am actually, er…Shippo's woman! Yes!" Kouga sweat dropped, then looked at Mai and Shippo coolly and confidant.

"Competition…? Well, I'll let you hang out with this fox boy for now. I'll be back for you Kagome." Mai had lost it.

"KAGOME? MY NAME IS NOT KAGOME!" A vein twitched in Mai's forehead. Kouga stared at her in shock. Kouga began to back away then.

"Well, see you later!" Kouga ran off. Shippo laughed.

"Somehow I think he never got over your mom." Mai sucked in some air and let it out.

"Guess not. Stupid Kouga." Shippo grinned.

"Anyway I can make you feel better?" Mai kissed Shippo. Shippo put his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"I feel better now." Mai said happily. Shippo laughed but then gave her a serious look.

"How long can you stay here for?" Mai shrugged.

"Don't know, not long because I have school. I wish I could stay forever." Shippo agreed.

"Its getting dark, you should head back." Mai nodded sadly. Shippo lead Mai back to the well and kissed her goodbye. Mai smiled.

"I'll come back as soon as I can." Shippo laughed.

"I'll be waiting." They kissed again and Mai jumped down the well…

"Shippo!" Shippo was shocked, Mai was still here?

"I think the well…I think it's been sealed! I can't get through!"


	16. The Well SEALED?

**Chapter 16 The Well…SEALED?**

Mai climbed up the well, her face tear-streaked.

"I can't…get back." She sobbed, pointing out the obvious. Mai leaned her head on Shippo's shoulder who stroked her soft hair.

"It'll be ok Mai, it can't be sealed off forever." Mai looked up at him wide eyed. "Where am I going to stay?" Shippo laughed.

"Where do you think? With me of course!" Mai grinned, suddenly forgetting her current predicament in favor of spending a whole night with Shippo ((Not that way you hentais!)).

"Really?" She asked happily. Shippo nodded, holding her closer.

"We'd better head to my place now. It's gotten really dark." Mai followed Shippo back to his hut, blushing at memories that rushed at the sight of it.

"Is Satsuki here?" Shippo smiled at the mention of her.

"Nah, she didn't need to stay any longer, her husband was back." Mai stopped. "Husband? You mean…you and Satsuki weren't together?" Shippo looked at Mai, raising one eyebrow.

"No! Mai, ever since I met you, I mean…I could never be with anyone else..." Mai felt her eyes watering. Shippo looked worried.

"Oh…I'm sorry Mai…" Mai shook her head and gave a wet laugh.

"You are so…amazing. I wish Kikyo hadn't wrecked everything. I wish I could've been here with you before. But, I guess you can't change the past, huh?" Shippo took Mai's and and squeezed it.

"Aren't we changing it now?" Mai felt her cheeks get warm.

"Maybe we should go inside, you know, before some demon gets us." Shippo shook his head.

"I'd never let some demon get you." With that they headed into the hut. Mai yawned; she hadn't realized how tired she was. She sat down on Satsuki's bed and stretched her arms.

"Night Shippo." Mai said contently, falling asleep almost instantly. Shippo went over to her and pulled the blanket up onto her.

"Don't want you to get cold." Shippo whispered, and kissed her on the forehead. Shippo went to his side of the bed.

"Night Mai."


	17. Kaede’s Incantation

**Chapter 17- Kaede's Incantation **

Mai awoke and turned to see if Shippo was awake. Her eyes brightened as she saw him roll over to look at her from across the room.

"Did you sleep ok?" Shippo asked, generally wondering. Mai moved her head up and down to signify that she had. It felt right, just being here with Shippo like this. She then remembered, with all the confusion and the newfound love in Shippo, she'd forgotten about it. She touched the locket that still hung on her neck. She then had a horrible feeling, like something was about to happen. '_Show me Mom and Dad.'_ She thought and opened the locket.

Blue light again surrounded her, Mai gasped. Her parents looked worried, they must have just noticed the well was sealed. She closed the locket…she needed to get back. "Shippo! I need to find Kaede! Do you know where she lives?" Shippo looked generally confused.

"Yes, of course…but why?" Mai shook her head and grabbed Shippo's hand. "No time! We gotta go!"

They ran the whole way to Kaede's hut, and gasped for breath as they knocked on the hut wall. Kaede, looking even more close to extinction, smiled at both of them wisely.

"Ah, Shippo…Mai. What troubles ye?" Mai shook her head.

"I need your help…I need a spell…to unbind the well." Kaede clicked her teeth. "Ye must know, I do not know of a spell that could unbind the well." Mai's lip trembled. "Please...please try. I beg of you." Mai said breathlessly. Kaede shuffled from side to side.

"I shall try." Kaede hobbled over to a pile of ancient scrolls and began to read.

"Yes! I have found ye answer!" Kaede stated holding up the holy scroll. Mai hugged the old woman.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Shippo sweat dropped, he didn't know _what_ was going on. "Ye must go to the well and say this incantation. It shall unbind ye well. But be forewarned, it comes with a grave consequence." Mai's eyes widened.

"What? What consequence!" Kaede adjusted her eye patch.

"Ye cannot be sure. Hurry along ye way!" Mai clasped Shippo's hand tight in hers as they ran towards the well. Mai stopped and kissing Shippo one last time before, she recited the incantation.

"I cannot find my home, unbind and free the lasting light, and let my love lead me back."

With that, the well burst with pink plasmic light.


	18. One Time, One Choice

**Chapter 18- One Time, One Choice**

Mai held onto Shippo tightly, scared out of her mind at what she had just done. Then from the pink beam, came a sort of fairy.

She was a beautiful fairy, pink as the light from the well, but emotionless, like all life had been drained from her. Something haunting and mysterious seemed to hide in her eyes. Mai gulped and held onto Shippo tighter. The world around Shippo and Mai seemed to silence as the pink fairy began to speak. A slow, soft calming hypnotic speech.

"Your home you shall find, the light of which you seek. True love cannot lead you back, a consequence you must face for breaking the bind. Choose one: Your home or your love. One time, one choice. No returning to the past, present or future."

With that, the fairy disappeared. The light disappeared as well. Leaving Mai with a choice, one that was tearing her up inside. Should she go home to the future with her family? Or stay in the past with Shippo? And whatever she chose…was permanent.

Mai collapsed onto her knees, sobbing ridiculously. She couldn't choose. If only Shippo could come to the future with her, maybe one day they could get married, like InuYasha and Kagome had. Her parents. But she couldn't leave her parents and stay here, she just couldn't. She would miss them too much and they would miss her.

It was selfish, she knew, wanting both when she was only allowed one. And maybe you really couldn't change the past.

Mai knew what she had to do. And she did not want to do it.

Mai got up, wiping the dirt that she had gotten on her. She turned to him; her tears fogging her eyesight and making her feel blind. She hugged him close to her, crying onto his shoulder, and then turned and kissed him. Kissed him like she never wanted to stop.

She pulled away and walked over to the well. Shippo couldn't believe it.

"Mai! Wait! No!" Shippo yelled running towards her. He grabbed Mai's hand but she let go.

"No, Shippo. I can't. You can't change the past. We would never…work. I need to go home, that's were I belong." Shippo let a few tears fall, he didn't care who saw them. He grabbed Mai's hand.

"You belong with me, Mai. I love you." Mai shook her head, it was hard for her to talk like this, it was all a lie, and she wanted to be with him. "Please…Shippo…let me go." Shippo tenderly let Mai's hand go. Mai went to jump into the well but Shippo followed her. All the way back.


	19. Meant To Be

**Chapter 19- Meant To Be**

Shippo grunted as he kept falling. What was going on?

Only Mai, InuYasha and Kagome could pass through the well. It finally stopped and Shippo climbed up to the top.

When he got to the top he gasped.

He was in the future!

Mai ran inside to her worried parents, embracing them both.

"Mai!" InuYasha whispered, holding his daughter tightly.

"Oh, Dad. I thought I'd never see you again. The well, it'll never be open again. I can't…go back." InuYasha and Kagome stared at their daughter, trembling slightly.

"Why?" Mai sniffed and held in a sob.

"I…I did a spell…to unbind the well. And…it came with a consequence, I had…to chose between you or…Shippo." Kagome gasped, InuYasha just kept staring at his daughter in disbelief. Mai continued.

"I couldn't leave you guys. I know your embarrassing…((InuYasha crossed his arms at this)), but you're my parents. I couldn't just never see you again. Me…and Shippo…it wasn't meant to be, I guess." Kagome smiled at her daughter and hugged her shoulders.

"Mai, a few years ago I could say the same thing about me and InuYasha. I guess I felt I was worthless to him. Kikyo was who he loved…not me." Kagome looked at the ground, recalling the time InuYasha had kissed Kikyo.

InuYasha came up to Kagome and kissed her.

"Damn it! Forget Kikyo! I love you Kagome, not her." Kagome smiled sadly.

"I love you too." The married couple hugged each other, making Mai's eyes water.

'_What have I done? I'm never going to see Shippo again. Never going to hold him again. Never going to be with him…again'_ Mai freely let the burning hot tears fall from her golden eyes.

She touched the locket on her neck. That's all she had left of him. The last thing she could cling her memories onto. Mai silently remembered the first time she saw Shippo.

He had saved her life, and then been kind to her for no reason at all. She laughed as she remembered his teasing on her Ramen addiction.

"A lot of people like Ramen." She said to herself, giggling. Then she put her head in her hands.

"How can I live without him? I am sooo stupid." Mai whispered harshly. Shippo walked into the room looking around at it as though it were all a dream.

"No, Mai. Your not stupid." Mai's eyes widened. As well as InuYasha's and Kagome's.

"Shippo!" Mai cried, running into his arms.

"But…how?" Mai asked, laughing and swinging around in his arms.

"I don't know, but I don't think I can get back. But, don't you see Mai? This is a sign! We're supposed to be together!" InuYasha nodded stiffly, he still didn't like the fact that his daughter was growing up so fast.

Mai nodded and looked into Shippo's eyes. Just getting lost in them.

"Well, I guess we'd better leave you two alone." Kagome said cheerfully. Her and InuYasha left into the next room, holding hands and happy to have their daughter back.

Shippo laughed. "I guess I'm stuck here, huh?" Mai shrugged.

"Looks like it, doesn't it?" Shippo fiddled with his thumbs.

"Back there, in the past, when you said that we wouldn't work…you didn't mean it did you?" Mai shook her head, tearing up again.

"It was all a lie. I just wanted to make it easier but it just made it harder." Shippo took her chin in his hands and looked at her with all seriousness.

"Mai, I know were young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Mai grinned widely.

"Shippo! I…Of course!" Shippo leaned down to kiss her but stopped with a start.

"What's that sound?" Mai giggled.

"That's just the T.V." Shippo looked at her blankly. Mai clasped Shippo's hand in her's.

"I guess your going to have to get used to the future like Dad had to." Shippo nodded, and the two burst into laughter.

They knew they'd be together for a long time.

**THE END ((?))**


End file.
